


【鸣佐】呵呵（ABO/一发完）

by mini_miao



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_miao/pseuds/mini_miao
Summary: 注意事项：☀ABO设定，私设如山，请不要在意细节☀大约是在来光时期☀请不要被第一部分的描述吓到，之后看回来发现全是狗粮☀会有一定程度的ooc与dirty talk☀走心地吃肉就可以☀可以接受以上的请继续观看





	【鸣佐】呵呵（ABO/一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：
> 
> ☀ABO设定，私设如山，请不要在意细节
> 
> ☀大约是在来光时期
> 
> ☀请不要被第一部分的描述吓到，之后看回来发现全是狗粮
> 
> ☀会有一定程度的ooc与dirty talk
> 
> ☀走心地吃肉就可以
> 
> ☀可以接受以上的请继续观看

[1]

“操，谁来按着这小妮子的手！”

“老大你也太逊了吧，居然能被一个omega抓伤www”

“啧，这可是传说中的宇智波佐助，要不你来试试？”

“额，我可受不了这福。”

“没想到那么幸运居然在这种地方找到个有血继限界的omega，这皮肤跟身材可是外面的烂货没有的。”

“喂喂，乳头居然是粉红色的www”

“说不定是处的诶，也没有标记的味道。”

“谁不知道他跟漩涡鸣人的那些事，不过既然他没有标记的话不如www”

“我靠，这屁眼儿水真多，表面上穿得密密实实其实是个骚货啊。”

“按紧他的手，我要进去了啊。”

“嗯啊……”

“靠，里面真紧。”

“没想到这屁股又大又圆那么好掐，看我的桩柱攻击www”

“老大如果你三秒射的话那就w”

“给我闭嘴，你要是那么闲就先用他的嘴。”

“好咧，嘶哈，操，他吸得超用力。”

“啊……嗯……”

“这烂货很快就射了诶www”

“老大你试试插开他的内腔”

“不……不要”

“你这小妮子终于说话了，说什么，本大爷可听不见。”

“啊……不要、不要射进去”

“他在说不要射进去呢老大www”

“谁管这些wwwwwww”

“吸得那么紧还说不要，当我不懂你们这些婊子的套路啊。”

“这宇智波佐助以前不是说过要复兴家族吗，我现在就给你复兴的机会快感谢我吧www”

“来接受我的子孙吧！”

“呜……不要……快拔出去……”

“舒爽！”

“都射了进去了？www”

“保证现在他的内腔都是我的精液w说不定现在就能怀上www”

“授精成功www老大你玩完就到我wwwwww”

“等等咧，我还想玩玩其他。”

“其他？”

“就是窒息play啦，你不想看见这个黑暗英雄大人一边被人掐着脖子一边翻白眼的样子吗www”

“被老大你这么一说我又勃起了。”

“年轻人w”

“颜射成功w满脸都是精液超色情www来舔舔我的宝贝啊母猪。”

“哇，居然那么听话，都说刚才说不要射进去是在装纯啦。”

“所以都说omega一碰到跟阴茎精液都会变乖的生物啊www”

“他在流眼泪诶w让我好好舔干净吧www”

“惹，老大真变态www”

“你刚刚不也是舔了宇智波佐助的精液吗www大家差不多啦wwwwww”

“噢噢噢感觉要来了，好好接住我的第二发吧！”

“咦，老大他好像想要爬走诶。”

“逃什么跑，看我的结w”

“对对对就是这个表情，我就特别喜欢看到omega这个耻辱的眼神www”

“老大换个后背位吧，我特别想看这肉便器的细腰被掐紫的样子www”

“好咧wwwwww”

身处这场轮奸中心的omega只是默默顺从这些alpha的暴行，眼神逐渐暗淡下来。

“超爽！”在omega上方活动的alpha再次腔内中出，可是穴道里面的精液已经满到溢出来，alpha一拔出阴茎，一大堆白浊迫不及待从被干出一个粉红的圆形的穴口涌出来，很快便满地都是精液。

“啧，没想到那么快便玩坏了。”

“人家刚刚还是处女不要这么说www”

以下内容需要积分高于 20 才可浏览

一名alpha刚刚颜射了omega，正在把阴茎里头剩下的精液撸出来，涂到他的头发上，嘻嘻的拿相机拍下这个画面，没想到omega本能地吸允嘴边的鸡巴，刚才吞过许多白浊的嘴巴再次含着肉棒，舌头在龟头上打转。 alpha看到omega这么主动，便使劲把他的头用力按下去，肉棒直冲到omega的喉咙，不停抽插，享受柔软的舌头为自己服务。

可是omega在粗暴的动作下完全没办法呼吸，脸都憋红，加上alpha如草丛般的阴毛刺痛他的面颊，便想要用手推开，但手脚却被其他alpha按住无法活动，直到alpha抵在喉咙深处射精，omega才咳嗽起来，浓郁的液体卡在喉咙里面很不舒服。凌乱的头发盖着omega的眼睛，眼泪不知不觉从眼眶中溢出。

“人家都哭了不要那么粗暴啦wwwwww”

omega已经无法辨认时间的流逝，他只是静静的躺在地上，任由alpha对他干出任何的事，他侧过脸，从洞口看出去，已经是夜晚了，天空中都被一颗一颗的星星占满，它们在朦胧的黑夜中焕发出光芒，这让他想起幼时与那人默默地坐在草地上看星星的画面，那时他们没有任何对话，甚至连一丝接触也没有，只是不约而同地抬起头，仰望着星星，现在想起来，要是那时主动跟他搭话就好了。

“嗯！”omega感受到再次有阴茎闯进他的内腔，呻吟了一声，他虽然不知道有多少根肉棒在他的生殖腔里面射精过，但经过了这么久的抽插，也很难从中得到快感，穴口也没什么感觉，他在alpha们的玩弄中渐渐失去了意识，在彻底堕入黑暗之前，他仿佛看见那人特有的、如同太阳般闪耀的颜色，那是他永远无法亲手触碰的光芒。

 

 

[2]

一张开眼睛，鸣人那笨蛋似的脸便映入佐助的眼帘。

侧过身环视周边的环境，糟蹋的地面跟吃完没有收拾好的杯面，毫无疑问这是鸣人的房间，他揉揉太阳穴，脑海中的记忆有点混乱，对昨晚究竟发生了什么事没有太大的印象，看到地面上的内裤，他才惊讶的察觉自己居然跟鸣人一样，赤裸着身体。正当佐助打算起身下床捡起自己的内裤穿上时，腰部跟下体传来的痛楚让他停下了动作。

佐助不可思议地感受到屁股里面有一股一股浊液往外流出，他低头亲眼看着白浊流到大腿间。

“啊啊啊佐助你还不能起来我说！！！”鸣人大叫的声音在背后传来。

佐助一瞬间开启写轮眼，翻过身体坐在鸣人的身上，迫问鸣人昨天的事。

红通通的眼睛沉默地注视着鸣人，散发着无形的威压，鸣人咽了一口水：“我说佐助不用那么生气吧。”  
鸣人慢慢说起昨天发生的事，他本来在村子感应到佐助的查克拉在村子附近，打算亲身去接佐助，但鹿丸突然找他有事，而且态度十分坚决，一定要鸣人亲自处理，他实在甩不开鹿丸就派几个影分身见佐助，免得跟他错过，怎料佐助毫无预兆就发情，毕竟佐助之前完全没有性别分化，就一直以为是beta了，所以在见佐助的时候也没有什么带抑制剂，看到佐助发情那么痛苦的样子影分身们也很不忍心，于是就一起来帮佐助度过发情。

而在怎样帮助方面鸣人就说得含含糊糊。

“就、就是那个啊我说，但、但我绝对没有标记佐助啊！这种事情毕竟还是要给喜欢的人我说……”说道这里鸣人就低落起来。

听完鸣人的描述之后佐助回忆起昨晚听到的对话，感觉有点不太对劲，“那我听到的对话是怎么一回事？”

鸣人的脸瞬间变得通红，结结巴巴的说：“我、我也不知道，他们好像被信息素影响了所以就变得对佐助有点粗暴，但他们都是没有恶意的。”

“总之之后有个影分身回到本体我就立即赶过来，发情很快就完，然后我就把佐助带回家，就是这样了。”

佐助有点狐疑的收起写轮眼，再问：“那这又是什么一回事。”他指了指腿间液体。鸣人顺着细长的手指看往那地方，眼都看直了，同一时间佐助也感觉到被子下的勃起，他有点无语地盯着鸣人，只好从他身上下来。

鸣人深呼吸一下，继续说：“我昨天带佐助回来的时候就只是随便洗洗，所以就、呃、可能会有些还在里面，昨天一大堆影分身围着你，所以数量就可能多一点……”说到最后鸣人的声音越来越小，显然有点不好意思提这件事，他搔了搔头，“要不我再帮你洗一次？”

佐助没有回答，只用黑白分明的眼眸注视他，鸣人心里一痒，赶紧抱起佐助到浴室。

进到浴室，鸣人打开花洒，有点尴尬的问：“你自己来，还是我帮你？”佐助低头，拱到鸣人的胸膛。

手指顺着青青紫紫的腰部，缓缓探往股间，撑开那红肿的穴眼。

“嗯……”

“痛吗？”

“……还好。”

鸣人一边在弄出精液的一边在嘀咕什么，可是花洒的声音太大，佐助实在不能听得很清楚，只听见“可恶”、“明明我应该是第一个的才对”之类的字眼，不知道是不是昨天太累，佐助在鸣人温暖的怀抱之下很快便有睡意，但他觉得有些事应该要先说清楚给鸣人听。

“鸣人。”

“怎么了佐助。”手指还在穴道里面努力挖出白浊。

“你觉得我会给其他人标记自己吗？”

“……这个要佐助自己决定的我说。”

佐助呲笑了一声。

“过了那么多年，吊车尾还是吊车尾。”

“什么！？”手指抵着生殖腔的位置。

“我的警觉性可不像你这个吊车尾那么低，难道你觉得处于发情期的我真的会无力到任何人都可以上吗？”言尽到此，佐助不打算再继续说下去，在睡着之前，他咬住鸣人的耳朵，轻声说道：“我的生殖腔可不是谁都可以进去的。”

鸣人满脸红搂住佐助，心里乱七八糟。


End file.
